Miyuki Urameshi
by Miyuki Urameshi
Summary: After Yusuke comes back from the demon world he wants to set his life stright for, 1He's wants to do something with his life, and because his mom is pregnant with his little brother or sister... So what does Yusuke do to be a good big brother? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi… This is my first time writing Yu Yu Hakusho stories. But I've seen the whole series, so that's okay.

Summary: Yusuke's mom got pregnant again and this time gives birth to a little girl on a cold winter day. Her name is Miyuki Urameshi. And being Yusuke's little sister she is wanted and yearn for by all demons that want revenge from Yusuke.

Miyuki: I do not own anything about or from Yu Yu Hakusho! Nothing!

Yusuke: Yeah but I'm still gonna come over and bother you!

Miyuki: Damn!

Yusuke: Hey! Watch that mouth young lady!

Miyuki: What are you talking about!?! I'm 15! I can curse!

Yusuke: I'm your older brother! What I say is IRON!

Miyuki: Whatever… (Whispers) dumbass

Yusuke: I heard that!

Miyuki: EEP!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 1

_Yusuke's POV _

It was a cold, cold day for Christmas to be coming. Mother and I were out shopping for decorations for the baby shower which was tonight. I didn't know what decorations to get and mom wanted to get out of the house, so we both went shopping for supplies. She was going to go by herself, but Kayko made me go. So we had to get on the subway and along the way she got hungry. I'm broke now thanks to her. Geez! But hey! Inside her is my little brother or sister….and I'm going to be a big brother, so I figured, I'm going to have to sacrifice a few things and get a job to help mom with the child. I'm having good thoughts about have a brother or sister, yet bad ones as well.

When I looked at my mother, she was having trouble; she was trying to get a pack of toilet paper. She looked at me. "Well you can just stand there and look at me make a fool of myself or you can help me!" said my mom angry and frustrated. I walked over to her and helped her with the toilet paper. "Thank you. Geez! This child is wild. You didn't even kick as hard as it does," Atsuko said rubbing her tummy. I laughed. "Than I'm positive that that's my sibling", I said. We both laughed.

"Let's see? What's next?" Atsuko looked at her list while I pushed the cart to the next aisle. "Napkins", replied Atsuko putting them into the cart. "So mom, why didn't you want to find out that it is?" I asked curiously. She was nine months pregnant and she still didn't want to know what she was having. "Because I already know", answered Atsuko. I looked at her curiously. "What is it?" I whispered to her. She pinched my cheek and went to get some paper plates. "Ow", I said rubbing my now red cheek," and that meant?" "It meant wait and see", answered Atsuko. She came back with pink paper plates. My eyes went wide. "It's a girl!" I yelled holding the plates. Atsuko nodded. "Now can we finish shopping?" she asked. "Y-yeah, sure", I replied.

We finished shopping and now headed to the subway. That's when I sense a demon hear by it was jumping on the roofs, 'Shit!' I thought as it jumped to the building close to us. "Hey, mom…um…go inside this restaurant and get don't come out… I have business to take care of and I don't want you to get hurt, okay." I told her walking in with her. "What kind of 'business'?" she asked curious. "The kind of business that I have to do secretly", I answered," Here you can get a drink or something, k", I said giving her ten dollars. She nodded and I left. The demon wasn't strong, but he wasn't weak either. He was on the roof of the building across from the restaurant. I went to an ally and jumped to the roof, and then from there I jumped to that building. "Hey!" I yelled to an ugly, green demon. "What do you want, weak human? Do you have a death wish?" said the green demon, his voice was very annoying. So I quickly killed him with my spirit gun and then went to get my mom. She was eating a sub sandwich. "Its okay now", I told her. She nodded and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "That's good, so now you can refill my drink, orange please", she commanded then biting into her sandwich. I rolled my eyes and refilled her drink.

When I was coming back I noticed a man watching her. Me, getting protective of my mother, walked up to him and asked has nicely has I could, "Have you ever seen a pregnant lady eating before?!" He jumped a bit and slowly looked at me. "Why, what makes you say that?" he asked than sipping some coffee. "The way you're looking at my mother! That's what makes me say!" I yelled. I really didn't like this dude and I didn't even know him. He frowned at me. 'Like I care, dude', I thought. "Yusuke Urameshi!" yelled Atsuko. "Not right now, mom", I said still looking at the man. "Mommy, the lady wet herself!" yelled a little boy pointing to a puddle under Atsuko. I froze. 'Mom's water broke? This is bad!' I thought. "Call the ambulance!" I yelled and went over to my mom. "I'm sorry", I said to her. She smiled, "It's not your fault, she just— ahh!" She screamed as a contraction hit her. Few minutes later the ambulance came and we went to the hospital. They took her to the delivery room and I called the gang. Right after I called them a nurse said that my mom wanted to see me.

I followed the nurse and she made me put on a smock and gloves. "I should warn you, your mother is still having contractions, but the baby is coming none the less," said the nurse. I nodded and she opened the door. "Ahh!" yelled my mom. "Mrs. Urameshi, please don't push, not yet," said the doctor. I walked to be next to her. She grabbed my hand. "Now!" she growled. The doctor was a bit frightened. "Yes, now", said the nurse. Atsuko pushed and squeezed my hand until it grew purple. "AAARGH!" yelled Atsuko. "Good, good! We got a shoulder. Now we need the other. Come on! Push," the doctor said. A nurse was wiping the sweat off Atsuko's face. She pushed again. "Excellent, now just one big push, one big one", said the doctor. I could not feel my hand. "I can't," Atsuko huffed. "Yeah, you can. You can do it, mom", I said looking at her. She looked at me and pushed one big push and in that moment the room was filled with crying. "Here we go, we got cha little one", said the doctor holding the red baby, "Mrs.Urameshi, congratulations you now have a beautiful baby girl."

Tears rolled down my mother's face. I admit I had tears too. The nurse took the baby from the doctor and was cleaning the baby. I looked down at my mom. She looked up at me. "Now, what is the name of your child, Mrs. Urameshi?" asked a nurse. "You name her, Yusuke", Atsuko told me. I nodded. I did have a name for the baby, but it was for a boy. I wasn't really thinking about girl's name, the first girl name I could think of was… "Her name is Miyuki", I answered. Atsuko smiled at me. "What a beautiful name", said the nurse holding the baby, "Here is Miyuki, all clean Mrs. Urameshi". Atsuko was crying for joy while holding Miyuki. I looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. 'I'm a big brother! Oh Yeah! I have a little sister!' I thought to myself. "Excuse me, but there are people asking for you, sir", said a nurse. Before we got there, I wiped the tears away. I followed the nurse again to the waiting room.

Kayko was pacing to and from while biting her thumb. When they saw me they all stood up and walked up to me. "Sooo!" they all asked. "She had her", I answered. "Hurray!" they cheered, except Hiei. "Did you say her?" he asked. Everyone went quiet and looked at me. "Yeah, the baby's a girl, oh and her name is Miyuki", I said proudly. Kayko hugged me and gave me a kiss. "You named her didn't you?" she asked. "Yup", I answered. "Good choice", she said kissing me again. "Yusuke, how does it feel to be an older brother?" asked Kuwabara like he was a talk show host. "It feels great!" I exclaimed. We all laughed. Just then the nurse came with the baby. "Your mother is asleep", the nurse said. She gave me the baby. She also helped me with hold the baby properly. Between trying to hold her and properly holding her, she fully woke up. Her eyes were big and black, but they had great curiosity in them too. Everyone watched her in aw. Me I thought Miyuki was so small and gentle, her skin was smooth of course. Yet she looked so innocence. From that point on I vowed to protect her from any harm, just like any other big brother.

_End of Yusuke's POV_

A WEEK LATER

RING! RING! "Hello?" Atsuko answered the phone. "Oh, it's you", and with that she hung up the phone. Just than the baby started to cry and Yusuke came in from school. "I swear, Yusuke, she knows when your coming home", Atsuko said to Yusuke, while making Miyuki a bottle. "How is that, mom?" Yusuke asked confused. "Well, before you walk in, she starts to cry", answered Atsuko handing the bottle to Yusuke. He smiled. "Oh, how was school?" asked Atsuko. "It was fine, the usual", Yusuke answered.

Ever since Miyuki was born, Yusuke stayed in school and for the whole week hasn't ditch or be late for class. Everyone at school were shocked, especially Mr.Takanaka. He had asked why the sudden change and when Yusuke answered Mr.Takanaka knew that Yusuke would be a good big brother and now he knows what responsibilities he had at school to be a responsible brother for Miyuki. Kayko thought it was a good change for him and she helped him study. When Yusuke put all his school stuff he went to get Miyuki. She was of course crying. He walked into his room. Yusuke and Miyuki had to share since Atsuko's room had a big bed and Yusuke didn't. So half of his room was pink and his half was blue. They didn't know what the baby would be so what ever the baby was they had the color for it.

Yusuke walked over to the crib and watched as she cried. Then he gently picked her up and sat on his bed while feeding her. Her little hands were holding the fingers that were holding the bottle. "Aren't you hungry little one? Yes, you are. Yes, you are", said Yusuke in a babyish voice. Once Miyuki was full, it was burping time. He got her blanket and placed it over his shoulder. Then he settled her on his shoulder, and then started to pat her back gently. "Burp!" came out of Miyuki. Yusuke chuckled to himself. "That's some digestion you got there, Miyuki", said Yusuke wiping some drool from her mouth. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but go "Aww".

After changing her diaper, Yusuke gave her to his mom and started his homework. All he had was Math and English, which he found both to be easy. Yusuke never knew that he was very good at math when he really tried to solve the problem. So was his math teacher. (I don't really care what his math teachers name is) Everyone in his math class had respect for him now and a lot of girls especially. But as for that Yusuke's only girl for him was Kayko, and he made sure that everyone knew it. When Yusuke's mom got out of the hospital, He asked Kayko's father if he could have her hand. Her parents were very surprised, but the answer was yes, do to the fact that they knew he would make their daughter happy. So the next day at school, during lunch, in front of everyone he got down on one knee and proposed to her. She smiled down at him and said yes. Everyone in school now talks about them and like there the latest couple around, and the truth. They are. Yusuke told her that right after high school that they are moving in together. All the girls are jealous that Kayko of all people were engaged at such a young age, and that Yusuke was so hot, and the older girl's found that mean that he was already taken. Kayko didn't like all the stoplight, but she was happy that Yusuke loved her. Maybe all that time in Makai changed him as well as his little sister of course. 'I guess little things can change ones life,' thought Kayko in math.

The teachers liked the change in Urameshi, and every teacher that asked him "'why the sudden change?'" He would smile and answer, "'Because I got a new person in my life.'" In the teachers lounge Yusuke was the talk. But soon after it died down, the teachers did call on him like he never was a bad student. Yusuke was glad that he earned the teachers respect. He was proud of himself for the change, but when he was with the guys and Kayko, he would become himself again. Getting into fights, I mean fighting was in his blood and since he wasn't spirit detective, he needed some action. Either way Yusuke will always be Yusuke.

RING! RING!

"Yusuke, its Kuwabara!" Atsuko yelled. Yusuke put his homework away and went to get the phone. "Hello?" asked Yusuke. "Hey Urameshi, can we come over?" asked Kuwabara nervously. "And who is 'we' exactly?" asked Yusuke again. "Well, it's me, Kurama, and shorty, that's we," answered Kuwabara. After Kuwabara said shorty there was a thump. 'Hiei must have hit Kuwabara,' thought Yusuke to himself. "Sure, I guess," answered Yusuke. "We'll be there shortly," Kurama said. In the back round Hiei and Kuwabara were fighting. With that Yusuke hung up. "Hey, mom, the gangs coming over alright," Yusuke said walking to his room. Walking in, it felt weird that one side was pink and the other blue; it still needed some getting use too. But they need to make sure they had a color for the baby wither it was a boy or girl. But good thing it was a girl or else Yusuke would have had to sleep on the pink side.

* * *

Miyuki: Okay I think I'll leave it there…I liked it…did you Yusuke?

Yusuke: I liked the part where Kuwabara got hit by Hiei

Miyuki: Why do you think I put that there? I like it too!

Kuwabara: You guys are mean!

Miyuki: Yeah… tell me something I don't already know?

Kurama: You're like your brother

Miyuki: Kitsune take that back! (Takes out a rose) don't make me hurt this!

Kurama: (sweat mark) Alright you're not like your brother…your worse, now please may I have the rose?

Miyuki: Yes! But first I must see how long you can withstand this torturement… (Slowly pulking rose petals off of the rose)

Yusuke: (Tied up next to Kuwabara) uh… what happened?

Kuwabara: How the hell did she get us tied up in the first place?

Miyuki: (Still torturing Kurama) Oh and I didn't forget about Hiei either (Goes to the closet, Hiei is hanging tied up and there's a sock in his mouth)

Yusuke: Is that my sock? Eww… Gross…

Hiei: Huhh he! (Translation; Help me)

Atsuko: Miyuki it's time for you to go to taijustu class!

Miyuki: (Smiling evilly) Coming! Well Mom is staying so you'll all be helpless until I return! Hahaha!

Kurama: Before you go… why are you doing this?

Miyuki: Because I feel like it!

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama: Oh okay, bye!

Miyuki: Bye-Bye!

Kuwabara: Well I have to go now (Breaks to rope)

Yusuke: Yup and I have a date with Kayko

Kurama: (Uses his rose whip) Yes I told my mother I'd be home early

Hiei: (Burns the rope) I have to go see that baka Koenma…


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki: Well this is chapter 2 of Miyuki Urameshi and well I was sad when I got home and no one was there… so I devised a plan for me… Hahaha! I'm a genius! Yup!

Yusuke: Miyuki it's time for (Gets kicked in the head)

Miyuki: (Kicked Yusuke in the head) Ayah!

Atsuko: You're getting better at your kicks Miyuki, good for you!

Miyuki: (Bows) Thank you, mom.

Atsuko: Yusuke! Get you ass off my floor!

Yusuke: Geez… mom why do you always encourage her to hurt me?

Atsuko: (Getting a chicken wing) because she's my daughter and you're her brother.

Here you go Miyuki.

Miyuki: Thank you, Mama (Stinking out her tongue at Yusuke)

Yusuke: Sigh… Please read and review…

* * *

Chapter 2

While Yusuke was waiting for Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara to come, he was giving Miyuki a bath. Once he was done washing her, he placed her in a towel and wrapped her up and took her back to his room. When he opened the door he noticed at they were in his room looking at the baby clothes on his bed. "Why the hell are these clothes so small?" asked Hiei holding Miyuki's pink pajamas. "Because babies are small," Kurama said taking it out of Hiei's hands and putting it back on the bed. "You were once this small Hiei," Yusuke said sitting down on his bed. Hiei cautiously looked at the baby in Yusuke's arms. Miyuki looked up at Hiei and smiled at him. Kurama and Kuwabara awed in her action. Hiei even smiled but for a bit. "Okay than, let's get you in your pajamas, Miyuki," Yusuke said resting the baby on his bed and uncovering the towel around her. They Yusuke placed a small diaper on Miyuki, who was happy and smiling at them while they hovered over her. And then slowly and carefully Yusuke put on her pajamas. "Miyuki looks so cute in her pink pj's," Kuwabara said while Miyuki had his finger in her hand. Her hand was so small that she couldn't get Kuwabara's entire finger. "Yeah, I know," Yusuke stated the obvious while he picked Miyuki up, "Do you want to hold her, Hiei?" "No," Hiei said. "Can I?" asked Kuwabara politely. "I guess, if you don't drop her," Yusuke said helping Kuwabara hold Miyuki.

"She's so small and smooth…" Kuwabara said holding her. "Yeah, I know," said Yusuke chuckling a bit. While Kuwabara was holding her, the door opened to reveal Kayko. "Hey what's brings you here?" Yusuke asked smirking. Kayko rolled her eyes and held up a math book. "I was just bringing your math book back, since we'll need it tomorrow, that's all," Kayko said before closing the door. Yusuke got up and opened the door to follow her. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei opened the door enough to see that Yusuke had just kissed Kayko before letting her leave. "Look at them… so lovely dovely," said Hiei as Kuwabara and Kurama laughed. Yusuke glared at them and made his hand into fist. Kuwabara went back to the bed and pretended that he hadn't move from that very spot. Hiei and Kurama followed him, but continued laughing. Miyuki just looked up at them and cocked her head to the side. Kuwabara awed by her actions and sighed. Yusuke was mad at them again, he was shy when he and Kayko decided to move forward in their relationship. Yet, the kiss they shared was warm and sweet, just like her. So with that happy feeling in him, he forgave them.

When Yusuke walked in Miyuki was on the bed surrounded by his friends. He walked up to sit next to Kuwabara and got a happy respond from Miyuki who swayed her arms happily grabbing her feet and almost kicked Hiei also. Then she started to yawn. That was the signal that it was late. Yusuke picked her up and laid her in her crib. He wined up a toy that played music and left the room. He held the door open so his friends could leave. "See you guys later," Yusuke said waving goodbye. Yusuke took a shower and turned in for the night.

"Waahh Waahh!" cried Miyuki at six in the morning. Yusuke rolled over on his bed, but fell off instead. Yusuke sighed in defeat and got up. He walked over to her crib and took her out. "Its okay…Yawn… I'm here," Yusuke said tiredly. Miyuki was still crying when his alarm went off. Yusuke sat on his bed trying to get her to stop crying. While his mom was making her a bottle, Yusuke changed her diaper, checked her temperature. They both cleared. Atsuko came in and handed him her bottle and left. Yusuke gave the baby her bottle and she took it. _'FINALLY,'_ thought Yusuke as he laid Miyuki in her crib and went back to bed, but when he was about to go to sleep him alarm went off again. Yusuke sighed again and got up to go to school. When he got there he looked as if he had seen ghosts, and a little pale. Kayko was in the library looking for a book when she came upon him sleep on the floor snoring lightly. Kayko thought he looked so cute and got down to kiss him on the forehead. It woke him up and surprised Kayko, who jumped when he did. "Oh, Kayko… sorry, I was going to do something when I… YAWN…sorry Miyuki woke up hungry at six in the morning and I didn't get much sleep. Kayko smiled at him. "I know you want to be a good brother for your sister, but remember that it's okay to take a break once in a while, but anyways how about going to sleep at the infirmary," she said to him, "The nurse would let you seeing what happen." Yusuke nodded and smiled at her. Kayko was about to get up when she was suddenly pulled down on her butt again. Yusuke hugged her from behind. "How about I use your shoulder? If it's okay," Yusuke said resting his head on her shoulder. Kayko couldn't stop blushing and Yusuke had a light blush. "Sure," she said turning to face him. Yusuke lifted his head and looked at her. They were so close together. Yusuke closed in to kiss her, but right when their lips were going to touch the bell rang.

Yusuke pulled away and got up. Kayko was too flushed to even move. Yusuke helped her up and they walked to class. Kuwabara sat in his seat while Yusuke talked to sensei. The he looked at Kayko who was a bit red. Kuwabara thought about Yukina and that he missed his beloved maiden. Yusuke sat in his seat next to Kuwabara. "Hey what were you talking about?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm going to take a nap in the infirmary, k, so take notes for me," Yusuke said pulling out his homework and getting up from his seat. "Did Miyuki wake up earlier then needed?" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded and yawned. "Have a good nap Yusuke," Kayko said smiling at him. He smiled back and left the class room and walked tiredly to the infirmary.

After many bells ranged, Yusuke was woken up by a shake. Yusuke wiped his eyes and looked at you woke him up. "Oh, Kayko… I'm sorry, what time is it?" He asked. "Well, let's see…You missed almost all your classes!" Kayko said as she placed her hands on her hips. Yusuke smiled sheeply. "Hehe…sorry…" he mumbled. "Yeah, so get up and let's go to seventh period at least," Kayko said as she got his bag. Yusuke yawned and stood up. "Yeah, okay," he said. Kayko smiled and they walked back to class. The teachers marked him as excused so he didn't have to worry about it.

After school, Kayko and Yusuke walked home with Kuwabara, until they said goodbye to him. Yusuke walked Kayko to the front of her families shop, and then he softly kissed her goodbye. Kayko parents had always hoped that Yusuke and Kayko would get together. They trusted Yusuke with their daughter, to protect her, love her, and be with her when they couldn't. So when they found out that Kayko and Yusuke were together and even engaged, they were pleased, but told them to wait until after high school, which they were.

Yusuke walked home pleased with himself. His life seemed complete. He had the love of his life, good friends he wouldn't trade for the world, his mom and little sister, and most of all. He was happy, very happy with himself. As he turned the corner to his home there was a man in rain coat and hat standing in front of his house. Yusuke walked as if he didn't care, but stopped in front of him. "Can I help you?" Yusuke asked with his hands in his pockets. "Why, of course Yusuke, you can," the man said, he took off his hat to reveal…Koemna? Yusuke didn't know what to say… "K-Koemna… what are you doing hear?" Yusuke asked dumb founded. "Well… I heard the good news and wanted to visit, if it isn't too much trouble," Koemna asked shyly. Yusuke smiled, "Of course." Yusuke held him to the door and took out his key from his pocket. Once he opened the door, the baby started to cry and Koemna was surprised at how loud the baby could cry. Yusuke excused himself and told Koemna to wait in his room.

In Yusuke's room, Koemna was looking at the baby that was crying. She looked a lot like Yusuke's mom, but loud like him. Yusuke came in and took her out of her crib. Sat on his bed and feed her the bottle. Koemna sat in Yusuke's desk chair. "So this is my baby sister, Miyuki," Yusuke said as he started to burp her. When she burped they both laughed. She was content and asleep on Yusuke's bed with two pillows on each side of her. Koemna stared at her. "She has unique spirit energy, Yusuke," Koemna said quietly. Yusuke nodded, "I know, and that scares me sometimes." Koemna nodded. Yusuke had a worried face on. "Why did you point that out?" he asked nervously. "Well, Yusuke, you were a special Spirit Detective, but you aren't and soon were going to need a new one, and soon –I mean in Makai time," Koenma said as he folded his arms around his head. Reclining. "So I believe that would be about eleven or twelve years from now." Yusuke eyes popped out. "Don't tell me that she's going to be the next spirit detective?!" he whispered. Yusuke tried not to shout so he whispered shouted. "Well, I'm not sure of it, but she is one of the many few…" Koemna turned in the chair and placed his elbows on the desk and stared out the window. "Yusuke, it would be her decision, not yours, of course you have an option, but nothing more… and if she is, well then a lot of your enemies would like her, now wouldn't they?" Yusuke glared at Koemna. "She will not be a spirit detective," Yusuke's tone was a bit threatening, not to Koemna's liking. But Yusuke said each word slowly and warningly to him. Koemna stood up and walked to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. "We will see, Yusuke Urameshi, we will see." With that Koemna opened the door and left Yusuke to calm himself down and pacing around his room.

* * *

Miyuki: I know…. I know that was short….but I thought that was a good ending!! YES?!

Yusuke: I remember that…I still don't like Koemna because of that…

Miyuki: I know….you always tell me….sadly…


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki: Okay! Sorry about the LATE UPDATE!! I had writer's block for a very LONG time...

Yusuke: No duh! Buts it's alright! Just make this Chapter very long to make up for the lost time okay?

Miyuki: Okay big brother! (Smiles happily)

Yusuke: Alright! So let the Chapter begin! Please enjoy and review!

Miyuki: But let's go back and review the story, just incase some of you guys forgot….

**SO FAR:** Yusuke Urameshi had a new baby sister, who changed his way of life. Everything seemed complete for him, content for the future even. But then Koemna made an un-excepting visit to him. Saying that in about eleven or twelve years from when she was a baby. Yusuke was against it. He knew that she had unique spirit energy and that scared him. So now he had to face that fact. She could possibly become a spirit detective…

______________________________________________________________________________

_Twelve Years Later_

"Finally, today is the day." Miyuki said to herself. She was walking home from the last of school and glad that it was winter break. Miyuki walked up to her house a bit nervous. Today was the day that she would leave to go and see if she would become the next spirit detective. She trained her whole life for this exact moment. She had the four best senseis while she grew up. Kuwabara-sensei taught her swordsmanship. Kurama-sensei tutored her. Since he didn't want to fight anymore, this was a reliever for Yusuke. But Hiei-sensei taught her speed and agility.

And Yusuke taught her to protect herself. He trained her everyday. Since she was five and decided that she wanted to become a spirit detective by herself. He taught and trained her. But he did warn her that if she didn't do well in school that he would stop training in an instant and she wouldn't start again until her grades were all A's. With all that training, she grew into a fine young girl. Like her brother taught her to be. She was nice, kind, and was smart. Everyone at school loved and respected her. She was the captain of the kendo, track, and karate clubs. She had the highest grades in all her subjects. She dressed nicely and seemed to be perfect no matter what. She had her mother's long brown hair, her eyes, but she seemed to act the opposite of her mother. And Yusuke was grateful for that.

But in reality, she was only smart because of Kurama always helping her with her studies and was constantly quizzing her. So she had to be smart of she would have to run all around the block seven times for each problem she got wrong. She was fast and strong because of all the training by her sensei's Kuwabara and Hiei. But the other stuff, being nice and kind, that was natural for her. By nature she was kind and had a great sense of right and wrong. Which she kind of got from her brother who pasted that down to her. She seemed perfect to get the job. But the four of them did object at some points. They were all like brothers to her. She had the big funny brother Kuwabara. Her smart brother who read her stories when she was little. Her small angry brother how loved taking her out for sweet snow, and her brother Yusuke who was her favorite. Yusuke was the ideal brother anyone could want. And she knew that. She always knew she was lucky to have him as a brother and was proud to show it.

She slowly opened the door. And there they were. All four of her brothers. They all looked nervous just like she felt. Koemna told them that Botan was going to come and get them. So they waited quietly in the living room. Atsuko was at work, but she all about this. Yusuke told her all about where he was when he decided that he was going to train his little sister and didn't want to make excuses. Atsuko was a bit shocked, but she knew that the day Yusuke was brought back to life that he was a very different person from her old reckless son. She was happy though about him letting her know. Yet she didn't want to be around when he would take her to become a detective and do dangerous stuff.

Yusuke came from the kitchen with a juice box and some animal crackers. He smiled at Miyuki. She smiled back. Hiei was sitting on the couch sleeping from the look of it, his head on his hand. Next to him was Yukina. To her other side was Kuwabara, who sat across from Kayko; she smiled up at Miyuki as well. They were watching the little boy who was playing with his toys. He had light brown hair. And a warm smile that brightened up the room. He was Yusuke's and Kayko's little boy; their son. Miyuki's little nephew; she treasured him. He looked up and smiled at Miyuki when she closed the door and hung her coat on the coat stand. "Mi-mi!" He called. "Kaisuke!" she called back. She always loved the name. She made it up for the both of them. The 'Ka' was from the beginning in Kayko. The 'I' was from the last 'I' in her name. "Miyuki" and the 'Suke' was from the last part of "Yusuke"'s name. Atsuko loved it too. She didn't like the idea of being a grandma, but she came around to it.

Miyuki walked over and hugged Kaisuke. His hands were sticky and he smelled like apple juice. She laughed when he kissed her on the nose. He was the only one close to her age. And she was happy to have him around. She felt that if she couldn't become a spirit detective like she wanted. She could always just be Kaisuke's auntie. She'd never turn that down. When she was done. She told them that she was going to get ready. She went towards the stairs.

Miyuki climbed the stairs two steps at a time. Half way there she could see Kurama was reading a book in the dining room. He always read in there. He said it had the best light in the whole house. She sometimes thought that he was a bit weird for a genius. But didn't mind too much. She walked to her room and laid out some warm but comfortable clothes she could wear. The kind that she could move easily around in but still thick she would be warm in without a coat or jacket. She found some thick jean pants and a dark blue long-sleeve turtle neck. She grabbed her towel and her cleaning supplies. She thought she could kill some time and decided to take a long warm bath.

After an hour she came out and dried herself before heading to her room. She could hear talking coming from down stairs. But it was mostly laughing. "Yeah, I remember that." "Ahahaha!" "I forgot that one, ahahaha!" "Shudup!" "Ahahahahaha!" She shoved it off and locked her door. She quickly changed into her clothes and put her socks on and headed down stairs. Kurama book was closed, but still on the table. She walked into the living room and there was a woman with blue hair, tighten up in a ponytail sat next to Yukina. They were all laughing. Her included. Miyuki walked up and they all quieted down. Kaisuke was sleeping in Kayko's arms. Clean from all the stickiness it looked like.

The blue haired woman looked up and smiled at Miyuki. "Hello Miyuki," she greeted. Yusuke nodded. Miyuki knew at once that she was the woman named Botan. She was going to take her to see Koemna. Miyuki took a deep breath and smiled back. "H-hello Botan." Botan smiled. "You've grown since I last saw you." Miyuki looked confused. "R-really?" Botan nodded. Miyuki shrugged. "Thank you?" Yusuke laughed. "Its okay if you don't remember. You were just born when she saw you Mi-mi." Miyuki sighed in relief. Botan laughed. The rest of them joined in. "So let's get down to business since she's ready." Everyone got serious. Kayko looked upset, but didn't say any thing; she just squeezed Yusuke's hand tightly. Yusuke smiled weakly at her, and then looked back at Botan.

"Do you think she's ready? How long had she trained for? Could she stand up to a level D demon?" She asked, her voiced sounded like a professional. As if she already said these questions before. Miyuki sat next to Kayko. Yusuke answered the first question, "She's ready." Hiei answered the second, "She's been training since she was five." And Kuwabara answered the last question, "She could. And even a level A demon if she ever faced one." Botan looked satisfied, but she looked at Miyuki and then she asked again.

"If faced with and army of demons, how do you think she would react?" It was Kurama's turn to answer. He cleared his throat then said, "She would react with confidence and she would use her brain efficiently. She knows how to use the objects given and around her. She is capable of multiple attack strategies." Botan nodded. Then she turned to face Miyuki. "Do you think you're ready of this?" Her voiced had a bit of fear in them. Miyuki thought of a bit. She spent her entire life training for this moment. Was she ready to actually face it? Was she able to face the battle she worked so hard for?

She looked at Botan and then she straightened up. "Yes. I am ready. I trained for this. Even if this is dangerous, I will face it. I won't run away. I can't run away." Yusuke nodded at Botan. She nodded back. "So, what do you think Koemna?" Just then a tall man came from the kitchen. He looked so familiar. But she didn't express anything on her face about it. Koemna smiled at Miyuki. She smiled back. "It's nice to meet you again Miyuki Urameshi." Miyuki nodded, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you ready you ready to become the next spirit detective?" he asked. She nodded. "Every well then. Let's get going." He looked at Botan. She stood and her oar came from her hand. "So who's coming?" Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Miyuki stood up. Kayko sighed. Yukina had a worried face on as well. She was looking at Hiei and Kuwabara. Botan walked to the door and opened it. Then she used her oar and moved it in the door like she was stirring a soup. When she was done it looked the same. She nodded at Koemna.

He stepped through and then he disappeared. Miyuki was a bit in shock, but didn't phase too much. Hiei walked in next. He looked back at his sister and gave her a small smile. He disappeared also. Kuwabara sat back down and looked at Yukina. "Yukina, my love, I will return to you." Then he kissed her lightly. "Sheesh, Kuwabara, it's not like we're going into battle or anything." Yusuke laughed a bit. Kayko stomped on his foot. He winced. "Okay, I'm sorry." Kayko sighed a bit angry. Kuwabara hugged Yukina and walked through the door. Miyuki walked next to Botan. They waited patiently for Yusuke.

Kayko handed Kaisuke to Yukina who went upstairs with him. Yusuke looked down at his wife. He had never really been apart from her since he came back. Since they have been married. But she knew that if he did go back that he would have the urge to fight, and be reckless like he once was. She looked up at him, tears on the brims of her eyes. He hated it when she cried. He wiped them away before they could fall. "I'll be back before tomorrow. Please don't worry too much about us." He asked hugging her. She hugged him tightly, and nodded into his chest. "I'll try. But you **have **to come back to me!" Really it was more off a demand then anything. Yusuke nodded in return. She looked up at him again and kissed him. It was soft and warm, just like her. Yusuke would always say. Miyuki smiled and covered her eyes. Botan giggled a bit next to her.

"Okay love birds, this is not a going to be the end of seeing each other…" she mentioned to them. It was Miyuki's turn to laugh at them now. They were both blushing. Yusuke waved them off. "I love you Yusuke Urameshi." Kayko whispered to him. "I love you too Kayko Urameshi." He replied. She smiled and gave him one last peck on the cheek and let him go. He smiled back and walked towards the door. "Miyuki, dear, please be careful." Kayko walked behind and gave Miyuki a hug. She hugged her back quickly. "I know. I know…" mumbled Miyuki. "I'll be careful. I won't go too far or make sure I can't protect myself to get injured." Yusuke chuckled at Miyuki for remembering all of Kayko's words that she had told her the other day. Kayko hit Yusuke and hugged Miyuki again. "Good." She kissed Miyuki on the cheek and waved goodbye from there. First Botan walked into the door, then Miyuki, and behind her was Yusuke.

Miyuki felt the adrenalin for the upcoming fight. After the crossed over, all three of her sensei's were waiting patiently. She smiled knowing that they would be there. "So what took so long?" asked Kuwabara curiously. Miyuki gestured over to Yusuke. "Oh, leaving your wife is that hard on ya? What? Won't know when to pee?" Yusuke took his remarks. "Sure, and like you leaving Yukina is any different?" Yusuke used against Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama were laughing. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Whatever!" They made them laugh harder. Kuwabara frowned the rest of the time.

Miyuki looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest clearing. It looked like a perfect circle. She looked around to see if she could feel and spirit energy. She could only feel hers and the rest if the gang. She continued to look around, to make herself familiar with the area. Botan walked in front of the gang and waited, oar in hand. Miyuki suddenly felt a big amount of spirit energy, but couldn't make where it was coming from. She walked next to Yusuke, who felt it too. He looked too serious for anything else. They were all quiet. Then just like in the door. People started to walk in from unseen places. There were four other doors as it looked like.

As she looked around she saw three people come out of each door. Except for the last one, four came out of that one. But the kids looked like they were twins. The two boys had long dark red hair, pointy ears, some kind of horn coming out of their forehead and they looked tanned. Going back to the first door; another girl came out of that one. She looked the same age as Miyuki that shocked her. The girl had short black. It was spiked a little bit in the back. She looked very beautiful and graceful the Miyuki was. But that didn't discourage her one bit. She saw that Hiei-who was in front of her- flinched when he saw the two of them. There was another person like Botan with them as well. She had pink hair though. There was a young looking woman behind her. She had long white hair. She looked like she was old, but her looks didn't fade on bit. Miyuki noticed that the woman was talking to her daughter by the look of it and pointed to Hiei and Kurama. Hiei gulped, loud enough for her to hear. "Hiei-sensei, what is it?" Miyuki asked. She glanced around in front of his face. He looked like he had a seen a ghost. Even Kurama was like that.

She looked at Yusuke. He shrugged at her. 'So he doesn't know either?" Miyuki thought to herself. She shrugged it off herself. So what could this really be though? Miyuki had no idea. She looked back at the girl and her mother. They looked a bit mad. Kurama walked over to them though. So maybe he knew them. Hiei looked like he wanted to hide, or run away. Or maybe he was just nervous. "You know her, Hiei-sensei?" Miyuki asked again. He took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? The woman was laughing with Kurama. So they did know each other. The girl was looking at Hiei a smiled on her face. Miyuki walked next to Yusuke, to get a closer look at the girl. Her eyes were tint red, but mostly yellow. Her skin looked almost the same shade as Hiei's. While she was looking at her, she noticed that she was wearing a black pearl by the look of it, around her neck. Miyuki remembered that Hiei had told her about giving one to the woman he loved. Then she clicked the two together. She walked back next to Hiei.

"Hiei-sensei, is that the woman who you loved?" Miyuki asked. She could see that the woman stopped laughing and looked at her. She continued to look at Hiei, who stayed silent. He was looking at her now. Miyuki had been around Yusuke and Kayko to notice when they wanted to be alone. And For Hiei he had that same look. Miyuki looked at his hands; clenched into fists. She walked back next to Yusuke. "Let him be." Yusuke said for only her to hear. She nodded once. She took a deep breath and then started to look around. The twins were giggling to themselves. At least they felt like having fun. The older man behind them looked like he wanted to laugh too. A smirk was on his face. He was looking around as well. He had short red hair. He also had pointy ears and a horn or something coming out of his forehead. And he was sitting on nothing just floating in air. Yusuke waved at him. And he waved back. "Brother, you know him?' Miyuki asked.

He seemed to know everyone. Or at least were once friends with them. But he always did surprise her. "Yeah, he's my friend Gin, the air demon. He has a great sense of humor." Yusuke smiled at him. Gin smiled back. "But I didn't know he had kids…?" Miyuki looked at the again. They were flying in their little area. Laughing with out another, maybe she could have fun with them.

The last two boys looked normal. They had their father's with them. Who knows? They looked pretty mean. The first boy closet to Kurama, looked like he had been trained in martial arts his entire life. So she did have some competition. The boy had a large look to him. Okay and maybe wrestling too… Or boxing? Miyuki sighed. Was she really ready for this? To compete against better candidates then her? Miyuki looked at Kuwabara. He seemed excited about this. Adrenalin kicking in. Looking at the other boy, he looked a bit like a nerd. But Miyuki was impressed by his spirit energy. So stared at him for a little bit. Had she seen him somewhere? His face looked familiar. Maybe he went to the same school? Or she saw him once walking around. But she knew that she had seen him somewhere. His eyes were a dark shade of green. Like the forest behind him. His skin was an ivory color. He stood out but it made him look a bit mysterious. His body had a kind of rhythm to it. He looked a bit nervous and tense. Maybe that was it. When Miyuki looked back at his eyes. He was staring right back at her. Just like she had. Investigating him. He smirked at her. Miyuki looked away, a light blush on her cheeks.

Then when it looked like everyone was settled. All the people who brought them here gathered in a circle together. They seemed to be talking. They each turned to face the people the brought here and said in unison, "Good luck in your battles. May the best win this battle and become the next spirit detective." Then they all disappeared. Then Koemna came from around one of the trees. "Okay. I'll make this simple. There are six of you children and so there are going to be two battles. Three randomly selected children will fight against each other until one is left standing. Then the next day, we will have the second group go. The last two will face off and that is the next spirit detective." Koemna right got to the point. Miyuki could only nod. Then a blue looking ogre came over and handed a white paper to him. "Okay we have the groups. We won't start the battles until two days from today. That still gives you time to train, as requested. The man with the strong looking son smiled to himself. "Well first group. First we have Keiji. Then Takeo, and lastly Chii." Keiji had to be the boy who looked like a nerd. He smiled when he heard his name first. Takeo didn't seem so happy that he was first though, but his father was. Go figure? And Chii, well I could tell who that was. She was smiling and cheering that she wanted to give a butt-whooping.

Koemna looked at her and smiled. Miyuki guessed that he was happy the she was. Then he turned his attention toward the rest of the group. The two flying twins and me. "You three will have tree days to train. Or you may come and watch the battle. It's up to the three of you." We all nodded. Koemna nodded back and left her.

All of the kids stared at each other. Soon it would be every one for them selves facing one another. Well except for the twins. Miyuki groaned to herself. Really, she didn't have two opponents she have one big one. They were bound to work together. Saying that if both of them couldn't be spirit detective then one of them will and then be joined later by the other one. So really it was a win, win situation for them. But that was still two days away, well technically three day for them. Yet the thought was nerve racking. Well a little bit anyways.

Once Koemna left, Hiei walked over to the woman and her daughter. Miyuki stayed next to the tree were they came from while Kuwabara talked to Gin. Kurama and Hiei were talking to their old friend I guess. And Yusuke was talking among the two old men. The twins were flying around higher and sometimes they would fly towards her, but she didn't do anything. Chii, she smiled and laughed and hugged Hiei, liked he was her long lost brother or something. Maybe he was. Oh well it didn't matter that much to her. Miyuki was sitting up against a tree, hugging her legs and resting her head on it. Yusuke thought she was just tired and didn't bother asking. The other two boys were talk to each other as well. Everyone seemed alright with all this. Being friendly right now and then enemies later. Miyuki couldn't really understand how this thing worked. She sighed and looked up. The twins were looking down at her.

She stood up and walked into the forest. Her hands in her pockets. She glanced around and saw a hint of red behind her. She smiled and started running. She couldn't hear anything behind her, but she could feel them. She continued running until she collapsed from exhaustion. She could hear laughing from behind. The twins were walking up to her. "So, we're gonna fight you eh mate?" one asked. Miyuki could only nod. She was still trying to catch her breath. The other laughed again. "Well, what's your name then eh?" Miyuki turned over and laid on her stomach. She let her hair cover her face. The boys squatted down and looked at her like she was an alien. But technically she kind of was.

In Makai, humans who wondered in were either eaten or safely caught at with their memories erased sent back to the human world. And the same thing for demons. Well the bad ones at least. One boy touched her hair. "Humans look so fragile. Like you could break them with a finger, huh brother?" the other one nodded. Miyuki was getting confused at who was talking. She sat up. "How about you tow tell me your name and then I'll tell you mine?" She smiled friendly at them. "Okay!" They both said. Watching them Miyuki could see that they did look exactly alike, but a bit of difference in their faces. One had a bit longer hair then the other and their eyes were what separated them. The one with the long hair had red eyes, while the other had blue. She never noticed that. She tilted her head. So it would be easy to tell who from whom. The blue eyed boy smiled and said, "I'm the oldest. My name is Masato." Then the red eyed boy said, "And I'm the youngest. My name is Kato."

Miyuki smiled and shook both their hands. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Miyuki Urameshi." The boys smiled and shook her hands. Then they all laughed.

Okay, so maybe it was alright to be friendly with them and then fight one another. They walked back the clearing. Everyone was walking through some invisible door again or something. Yusuke was waiting with Gin. The twins said goodbye and good luck on training. She returned the same words. Yusuke smiled at her. "It's going to be fun if not anything else." Miyuki nodded. "If you say so…if you say so." Yusuke walked into the invisible portal and Miyuki followed him. "Great… more training…" Miyuki sighed. Waiting to see what would happen next.

______________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki: Okay! I think that's a good place to end. And I did make it long right??? Right??

Yusuke: Well…I liked it.

Miyuki: You like anything brother! You don't count!

Yusuke: Ouch! Well that hurts my feelings.

Kurama: Well do I count?

Miyuki: Hmm…. (Has a rose in her hand) Maybe… (Smirks)

Kurama: (Rolls his eyes) I thought it was very well described (Smiles) and the length was a good portion.

Miyuki: Awesome!

Kuwabara: It was alright…But I miss Yukina (Tears)

Miyuki: (Hits Kuwabara in the head) Calm down! You'll see her again! Seriously…

Hiei: What was that all about? Who's Chii??? And that 'beautiful woman'???

Miyuki: Well Hiei…I'm giving you a past that involves love and passion and YOU NEED A LOVE LIFE!!!!

Hiei: (Angry) I DON'T WANT ONE!!!!

Miyuki: LIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: (Grabs Miyuki, throws her over his shoulder and walks away)

Kurama: If you want to know more about the people and the rest of the story, Please review and keep reading. Thank you so much!

Miyuki: (From Yusuke's shoulder) Buh bye! Review! Review!


End file.
